Um Namorado Falsamente Verdadeiro
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: "Tudo começou como uma mentira... uma mentira que levou-me a revelar os mais profundos sentimentos da minha alma, e eu finalmente consegui descobrir ao meu alguém especial". (UA) - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** Olá, pessoal. Um presentinho do Dia dos Namorados.

 **Disclaimer:** Como sempre, deixo claro que os personagens de Card Captor Sakura não me pertencem, e esta pequena história surgiu da minha imaginação, e eu espero que vocês gostem e divirtam-se com ela tanto quanto eu me diverti ao escrevê-la. Bem, vamos começar...

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Um Novio Falsamente Verdadero", de amatista1986. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **UM NAMORADO FALSAMENTE VERDADEIRO**

 _ **Capítulo 1: A mentira**_

Por que diabos eu me deixei convencer a vir novamente ao inferno ?

Eu devia ter sido firme desta vez e ter dito a Tomoyo que não viria... ou talvez ter inventado uma desculpa para me ausentar... mas não. Deixei-me persuadir ao ver os seus olhinhos de ovelha.

Todos os anos, as minhas velhas amigas de escola concordavam em se encontrar e compartilhar um momento "legal", mas, como todos os anos, eu me sinto um pouco desconfortável... para que mentir, é um pesadelo. A "líder" do grupo, Sara, sempre se encarregava de me diminuir em tudo... e eu já estou farta disso.

Não é imaginação da minha parte. Posso demonstrá-lo com um bom exemplo. Quando Akiho nos contou sobre a sua decisão de ser dona de casa, largando o seu emprego, eu lembro que Sara disse "Querida, é preciso muita coragem para tomar essa decisão. Nós estamos orgulhosas de você...". Enquanto que, a mim, ela sempre diz coisas como "Ei, querida, esse trabalho de professora não vai levá-la a lugar nenhum. Você devia procurar outra coisa para fazer...", ou "Sakura, eu acho que você devia procurar um namorado... se você continuar assim, vai perder o bonde"... ela é um demônio.

\- Garotas, esta é uma ocasião muito especial - diz ela, bebendo calmamente o seu chá. Desejar que ela sufoque com o chá me torna uma má pessoa ? - Meu noivo está organizando uma magnífica festa do Dia dos Namorados, e todas estão convidadas. É uma magnífica oportunidade para que vocês conheçam os seus namorados ou maridos, como no caso de Akiho.

Todas concordaram, sorrindo... menos eu. Raios ! Eu não tenho um namorado com quem ir, e isso vai me tornar a solteirona oficial do grupo. De sua cadeira, Tomoyo me olha preocupada. Com certeza ela sabe o que eu estou pensando, não por acaso ela é minha melhor amiga... embora eu esteja pensando em retirar-lhe o título neste momento, por ela ter me trazido ao inferno.

\- Oh ! Eu esqueci que você não tem um namorado para nos apresentar, Sakura - desgraçada, você já vai começar com a sua perseguição ? - Eu te disse no ano passado, querida. Nós já estamos com vinte e sete anos, se você continuar assim, vai perder o bonde. Você deveria seguir o meu exemplo.

Ao escutar os risos forçados, mas risos, afinal, eu sinto o meu sangue ferver. Não quero continuar assim, não quero ser motivo de zombarias, não senhor.

Minha vida não é ruim para que riam dela. Eu tenho vinte e sete anos e sou professora por vocação, porque amo as crianças e por isso decidi estudar Docência, que, na minha opinião, é um dos melhores trabalhos do mundo... talvez não tão bem remunerado como os outros, mas os sorrisos das crianças valem a pena.

Quanto à minha vida amorosa, isso não diz respeito a ninguém. O meu último relacionamento não foi muito bom, principalmente porque o idiota me traiu na primeira oportunidade, então tomei a decisão de ficar sozinha por um tempo... mas foi a minha decisão, e não acho que seja uma razão para elas rirem...

Muitas pessoas dizem que eu sou masoquista por estar com essas garotas, mas o problema é Sara. Nós sempre fomos um grupo muito unido, inclusive ela. Mas, desde que nos conhecemos, Sara teve fixação por me humilhar em público por causa da minha vida "desastrosa", e as garotas se acostumaram com isso... e permiti que se acostumassem, uma vez que eu nunca me defendi. Mas já está na hora de ela engolir as suas palavras...

Normalmente eu fazia uma careta ao sorrir e baixava a cabeça nessas situações, mas hoje não, hoje eu decidi rir em voz alta com elas, chamando-lhes imediatamente a atenção.

\- Há alguma coisa engraçada para contar, Sakura ? - ela pergunta, tentando disfarçar o seu tom ácido.

\- Bem... na verdade sim, querida Sara - eu digo, sorrindo confiante - Não sei de onde você tirou que eu não tenho um namorado.

\- No ano passado você nos contou sobre a sua terrível experiência com aquele cara... qual era o nome dele ?

\- Oh, sim... lembro-me de que contei alguma coisa sobre Haru, mas você não achava que eu ainda estou chorando pela infidelidade dele, não é ?

Sara não consegue mais esconder o seu desconforto, e finalmente eu me sinto uma vencedora, eu finalmente estou vencendo Sara Haruno.

\- Conte-nos então, querida - ela diz, exibindo um sorriso maquiavélico que só eu consigo ver, porque, para as outras, é um sorriso comum - Como é esse homem maravilhoso ? Você tem que nos contar tudo, com riqueza de detalhes.

Detalhes ? Diabos, eu não pensei nisso quando inventei um namorado imaginário. Tomoyo olha para mim interrogativamente; ela , mais do que ninguém, sabe que eu não tenho nenhum namorado... mas, agora que estou metida nessa embrulhada, tenho que continuar, senão vou passar vergonha... a pergunta é: que tipo de namorado eu invento ? Eu não conheço muitos homens para me inspirar... e não quero me basear no imbecil do Haru.

"Pense, Sakura. Quem seria o seu namorado ideal ?"

Sara me olha triunfante, mas eu não vou deixá-la sair impune. A primeira imagem que me vem à cabeça... embora pareça loucura, é a do melhor amigo do meu irmão, Shaoran Li. Eu começo a descrevê-lo para elas, como se realmente estivesse apaixonada, para alguma coisa me serviu assistir a tantos dramas românticos.

Shaoran Li é um homem bastante especial. A palavra "tsundere" descreve-o com perfeição... sim, eu sou fã de animes. Algum problema ? Às vezes ele pode ser tão frio quanto um iceberg, mas, em outras ocasiões, como quando ele me consolou por causa da traição de Haru, ele pode ser um homem tão gentil e cálido quanto o próprio Sol. O seu jeito de ser é um pouco complexo, muitas pessoas não o entendem, mas eu gosto dele. É um homem muito maduro e sério, mas algumas vezes age como uma criança, o que o faz parecer meigo... especialmente quando ele se "esconde" para comer os seus chocolates.

E quanto ao seu físico, bem, o que eu posso dizer ?... Ele é o homem mais atraente que já conheci na minha vida, eu tenho que admitir... embora isso não signifique que eu gosto dele. Ele é muito mais alto do que eu, no mínimo ele deve ter uma cabeça de vantagem. Seus olhos são exóticos e muito bonitos, castanhos e brilhantes, e normalmente mudam com o seu estado de espírito. Seu rosto é perfilado, mas ao mesmo tempo muito masculino e seu corpo... bem, ele tem um corpo maravilhoso, bem torneado e sem exageros. Como eu sei ? Bem, eu o vi exercitando-se com o meu irmão na academia, e fiquei olhando-o além da conta, as mulheres também olham.

\- Puxa, o seu namorado é um adônis, Sakura - diz Chiharu, excitada.

\- E você deve estar muito apaixonada, pelo modo como o descreve - diz Rika, empolgada, e eu me sinto como a pior amiga do mundo por mentir para elas.

\- Bem, vamos ver o quão maravilhoso ele é na festa, porque você vai levá-lo, não é ? - pergunta Sara, e eu sinto-me desfalecer.

Droga ! Eu não pensei nosso quando decidi abrir a boca. Levar Shaoran à festa ? Como diabos eu faço isso ? Ele é um homem que não gosta de mentiras e nunca vai concordar em fazer isso... nem por mim, nem por ninguém. Eu estou perdida.

Eu só consigo sorrir e dizer que vou tentar convencê-lo, porque ele tem uma agenda muito apertada... o que não é mentira, porque Shaoran é um conceituado arquiteto, dono de uma das maiores empresas de design da cidade, juntamente com meu irmão e Yukito, o outro que completa o trio de amigos inseparáveis. Agora que penso nisso... seria melhor ter inventado um namorado falso como Yukito. Tenho certeza de que ele concordaria em fingir ser meu namorado, se eu lhe pedisse... mas fiz besteira ao descrever Shaoran... por que diabos eu pensei em Shaoran ?

Eu não tenho escolha, preciso falar com ele e lhe implorar... implorar para que ele me ajude com isso. Se ele não o fizer, eu estou morta, Sara vai me esquartejar viva e vai me lembrar da minha mentira para sempre. Eu tenho de convencer Shaoran de um jeito ou de outro, ou não me chamo Sakura Kinomoto.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bem, pessoal, este foi um presentinho do Dia dos Namorados. Primeiro eu pensei nisso como uma oneshot... mas ficou muito longa, e me saíram cinco capítulos, hahahaha. Vou postar hoje este primeiro capítulo, e depois postarei os outros. Espero que vocês gostem muito e me deixem os seus comentários...vocês sabem que é isso o que continua me inspirando a criar novas histórias para vocês, meus queridos e amados leitores.

Sem mais o que dizer, eu espero que vocês gostem desta mini-história, eu a escrevi para vocês e por vocês. :)

Fiquem atentos. Beijos para todos, e espero muuuuuuuuuuitas reviews **.** E FELIZ DIA DOS NAMORADOS !

Adoro vocês,

amatista1986

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Nos vemos no Capítulo 2...


End file.
